An Unforeseen Complication
by Zaleone
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL SHADOWS TO SHADOWS IS COMPLETE! Sesshomaru x Juromaru pairing. AU. Juromaru has survived Naraku's death. When the Taiyoukai stumbles upon the injured incarnation...
1. Part 1

Hello people! My second Inuyasha yaoi fic! Yay! This was inspired by 'Spoils of War' written by Mon Dieu A Penny, so if you want to read that you should check it out as well. It's good.

Warnings: Dark themes. Yaoi, future MPREG (much later), possibly some cruelty mentioned by Naraku and maybe even our Taiyoukai but he gets over it. Mention or flashbacks to rape possibly, no clue as to what exactly is going to happen because this is a 'go with the flow' fic. But that's the fun of it.

Disclaimer: THIS IS FOR THE ENTIRE STORY SO READ IT! I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be writing fan-fiction about it? I thought so.

Enjoy.

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

An Unforeseen Complication

Part 1

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

His head hung low, lavender locks coated with blood as he tried to regain his breathing. It was useless, he knew that…but he couldn't stop himself. The urge in his blood and very being told him to struggle with all his might against them…but it was all in vain. The shackles…they would always be there, the very thing he feared the most was what he had lived with since his creation.

Blue eyes shut tightly. _'I am nothing more then an incarnation…an essence of what that disgusting hanyou was…how am I to live such a petty existence when I cannot even break free after his death?'_

Naraku…the figure that haunted his dreams, whose voice could charm a dying man out of his last meal, the coward who never sullied his own hands…had been defeated. Ironically enough by the swing of two blood brothers avenging many things coupled with a wolf loyal to the memories of his comrades. Irony was life's best friend at times. Those fools still thought him dead after all this time, when in truth; he had become little more then amusement, a pet, to his 'master'.

After his go at the Inu-Hanyou, Naraku had recaptured and locked him up possessing the only key. He wasted no time in absorbing Kageromaru back into his body, thus, freeing his own mind from the smaller youkai's control.

Naraku had not lied when he said he would only obey Kageromaru. The serpent had the ability to possess his very thoughts and meld them with his own, making him nothing more then a mindless puppet that relied on his brute strength. After, Naraku had figured out truly how intelligent he really was though he still did not speak. Much was out of not wanting to, but he had never attempted. Nothing was worth it in his mind.

Yes, Juromaru, an incarnation of Naraku, had outlived his 'master'.

His hands clenched tightly above him, the shackles keeping him standing and his arms suspended at the wrist. His claws dug into his palms and he knew he wouldn't last long at the very least. He knew nothing was coming for him now, even his sister Kagura had been killed in the battle. He had felt it from here…there was absolutely no one around who would even care to look at him.

…

Sesshomaru landed on his hands and knees from his jump and surveyed the area that had been Naraku's castle. The battle had gone well considering how they all had attacked the disgusting hanyou but the Taiyoukai wanted nothing more then to be absolutely sure that every piece of the vile being was destroyed.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Must you go so fast?"

He ignored the bumbling imp as he raised himself to his feet. _'A faint scent on the wind…'_ The gentle breeze sifted through his hair and tail as he gazed upon the abandoned castle. His gaze narrowed slightly. _'A presence lingers in this place, but…why?'_

"Jaken."

The imp squawked. "Y-Yes, my Lord?"

"Return to Rin, I do not require your company here." As he said this, he didn't feel the need to turn around.

Jaken grumbled slightly but bowed his head. "Yes, my Lord. I shall return at once. Fare well."

With his annoyingly loyal vassal out of the way, Sesshomaru let his senses roam and search throughout the castle without having to move. Then, it hit him. Something below the castle…a darkened aura. Not wasting any time, he entered the eerily silent castle and made his way towards where the aura was coming from.

He came upon a cellar and blinked slightly when the aura was coming from beneath him. _'A room beneath the cellar…how convenient. Naraku manages to irritate me even after his death.'_

He knelt down and undid the trap door, the scent of blood assaulting his senses immediately. He grimaced and held his arm in front of him. Naraku's stench was in there all right, but…it was coupled together with a stronger and much more pleasant scent that reminded him of a thunderstorm, the rain beating down on the ground had a very unique scent.

Growling to himself at his thoughts, he jumped into the room and landed on his feet, immediately seeing the shackled figure.

It was obviously a youkai, though Sesshomaru couldn't decide whether it was one of Naraku's incarnations or not. _'His scent…it's different from the wind or void…it's unique.'_ If he weren't an incarnation, Sesshomaru wouldn't know exactly what type of youkai the being was.

Juromaru knew of the Taiyoukai's presence since he landed within the castle grounds but didn't bother looking up, his own grief and self-pity eating away at him mercilessly. With his wounds still fresh, Juromaru knew very well that he wasn't going to live very much longer and embraced the idea as an escape for his useless existence.

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin slowly, though he did not see the youkai as a threat. Chained, shackled, and bridled, the youkai was wounded as well and fatally if the wounds were left unattended. The sight enraged the true youkai instinct within the Taiyoukai though he did not allow it to show. He stepped foreword and rested Tokijin's edge on the pale neck, wanting to see the youkai look up at him.

He growled when the being remained motionless. "Look at me, youkai."

Juromaru didn't care about the blade as he lifted his head. Blue clashed with gold in a cold stare, Juromaru wasn't intimidated in the least, having been at the receiving end of many similar gazes.

The Taiyoukai raised an eyebrow at the outright defiance. "You're another incarnation of Naraku, are you not?"

Juromaru knew that physically and even his scent didn't carry any of Naraku's traits and that he could easily lie, but he just lowered his head once more, hoping that the dog would kill him and put an end to the misery.

'_So, he wishes to die.'_ Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin in one fluid movement. _'This is the fourth incarnation that the wolf talked about…Juromaru. However, he is not the brainless Neanderthal they took him as. That much is proven in his eyes.'_ However, he had no doubt that this particular incarnation was much like Kagura. No loyalty to Naraku in the least, however one difference separated them… Naraku had had no hold over Juromaru as he did Kagura.

Sesshomaru allowed his gaze to travel over the youkai, fully taking him in. He was lean…that much could be seen from the bare chest, and though wounded, the Taiyoukai could sense the strength and potential in him. _'He probably has no link to his power… Naraku must have feared him to some point to lock him down here for a length of time.'_

He cracked his knuckles before slashing at the top of the shackles, breaking the ring that held them up. The youkai collapsed without the support and cried through the bridle against his mouth as the blood rushed through his limbs in a very painful manner.

The shackles were still on his wrists, the chain connecting them only being held to the ceiling. Sesshomaru grabbed the chain and pulled the youkai to his feet, slamming him against his armored chest. Juromaru winced deeply as his arms were held to his chest by the chain, the limbs regaining the blood and causing them to ache.

"You belong to me now, I am your master."

Juromaru clenched his eyes shut. _'Dammit…'_ From one sadistic hanyou to a Taiyoukai… His fortunes weren't improving.

Submitting, he forced his body to relax as he slowly nodded, knowing he had no say in the manner. The shackles still kept him and his power at bay, and even if they were released…this was an upper level youkai and he was still severely wounded. The shackles wouldn't allow him to heal or do much of anything else. The bridle served no real purpose but Naraku was a sadistic master, and Juromaru had worn it since he was recaptured from the fight with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru allowed a smirk to play on his lips. "Wise decision."

Using the chain as a type of leash, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and drug Juromaru by his wrists outside of the room and out of the castle. The youkai behind him struggled to stay on his feet though he managed, the instinct of not showing weakness taking over.

Juromaru lost his footing when they stepped outside the castle and collapsed to his knees after provoking a deep wound in his side. His arms were outstretched for the Taiyoukai gave him no leeway and he rested his forehead on his arms a moment. Slowly, his breathing returned to a semi-normal and he realized that the dog didn't do anything to pull him forward again. Blue eyes gazed up through lavender bangs to see piercing golden eyes directly on him.

'_He's weak,'_ thought Sesshomaru, _'If he's so powerful, I wonder why Naraku released him from his body…'_ A thought then occurred to the Taiyoukai and his gaze hardened considerably. _'Sadistic hanyou…I shouldn't put him above such torture.'_

Sesshomaru may have had a cruel side, but he still had a sense of honor, respect and value. His lands prospered well because he was a fair, though firm, leader much like his father had been regardless of his stoic appearance. Even the humans in the West loved him for his accomplishments and the actual thought of having a…pet…in that matter went against everything he had been brought up to believe.

Non too gently, the Taiyoukai bent down and threw the youkai over his shoulder, surprising Juromaru who muttered a groan from his injuries being pulled in response. Closing his blue eyes, he mentally wondered what was to become of him now.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as the being forced himself to relax. _'He's been here far too long…'_ Not wanting to think about his impulse action, the dog took off to where he had left his ward and vassal, knowing that he would have to keep a close on Juromaru. The youkai may have no loyalty to Naraku, but nor did he have any to the Taiyoukai. _'He's going to have to wear the shackles for some time if he gives me any reason to doubt him.'_

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

End of Part 1

Review and tell me what you think of it. Sorry, but Juromaru just seems smarter to me then he acts. -wink- Perhaps some cunning thoughts will plague him during this story. Tell me what you think and review. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise.

**WANTED:** As you all may or may not know, I write both heterosexual and yaoi (gay basically) fictions and I would like a beta with an open mind on most aspects that could help me and be like a friend that could get back to me within three days of my updates. I need it for this story as well as all my others. I happen to like writing and am thankful if someone is interested in this. My email address is offered in my profile and if you are interested, feel free to email me.


	2. Part 2

Hey guys, and I'm back. This is the official second chapter. Yay! -triumphant laughter is heard- Nah, just kidding. Anyways, thanks to my reviewers, you've greatly helped me thus far. Anyways, read, enjoy and review at the end, okay?

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

**Recap:**

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as the being forced himself to relax. _'He's been here far too long…'_ Not wanting to think about his impulse action, the dog took off to where he had left his ward and vassal, knowing that he would have to keep a close on Juromaru. The youkai may have no loyalty to Naraku, but nor did he have any to the Taiyoukai. _'He's going to have to wear the shackles for some time if he gives me any reason to doubt him.'_

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

An Unforeseen Complication

Part 2

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

Sesshomaru landed once again on the ground and glanced up to see his ward smiling at him with the grin he had become familiar with. Ah Uhn didn't spare a glance as the beast kept sleeping and Jaken…well, he just kinda stood there. Not gracing any of them with any sort of response, dropped Juromaru unceremoniously with a muffled **thump** and took a seat against a tree beside him.

The lavender haired youkai had passed out some time between Naraku's castle and here, and Sesshomaru decided it was best to guard him so he would have a few moments when the youkai awoke to explain some 'rules' that he would be following. Sesshomaru was fair, but blunt. If this youkai attempted to hurt anything, including his ward, he would die as soon as Tokijin left its sheath.

Jaken walked up to him, risking his own safety. "My Lord, why do you bring that youkai? It is not like you to bring strays back-"

Wrong thing to say.

Sesshomaru growled heatedly before, with a single sweep of his arm, the annoying imp went flying. Honestly, the thing was more annoying than his runt of a brother and that was truly saying something.

He looked to his giggling ward. "Rin."

The little girl turned with a big grin at him. "Yes, my Lord?"

"You are not to go near this youkai until I say otherwise. Is that clear?"

"Understood, Lord Sesshomaru."

He had to give the human some credit. She was loyal beyond any doubts, never questioned him, never annoyed him, and never complained about the sometimes fast pace he would set for their group. Always sticking by his side. Sesshomaru knew Rin was an extraordinary child and knew that she had somehow managed to find her own place inside his heart, however cold it may be. All in all, she proved to him that in all species, whether they be youkai or human, there was always one that was genuinely good-natured.

Golden irises glanced back to the youkai and he questioned himself for the umpteenth time. Why was he doing this?

Just then, the fearful imp decided to come back into the clearing. "Apologies, Sesshomaru-sama. I shall never question you again." The voice went upon deaf ears.

Rin laughed in response.

The laugh broke through his thoughts and once more, he gazed at his ward. _'Perhaps she has managed to change me in someway.'_

…

Juromaru closed his eyes tighter in the attempt to rid himself of the ache in his head. _'What happened?'_ Blue eyes slowly opened and he blinked at the sight of the dragon beside him. He shot up from his position and immediately regretted it as his wounds screamed out from the quick movement. Hunching over, he put his hand to his abdomen and closed his eyes again. The pain was immense and dulled his senses considerably.

A hand suddenly closed around his throat and he coughed deeply when he was slammed into a nearby tree, the air getting knocked out of his lungs. Reflexively, he grabbed the hand around his throat and opened his eyes only to see the familiar dog. He blinked in confusion before he was suddenly thrown across the small clearing in the forest. He landed on his side and tried to get up but his body's protests outweighed his will and he just lay there.

"Get up."

The voice was cold and commanding, Juromaru wishing the Taiyoukai had killed him. With a grunt of pain, he managed to get to a kneeling position before a clawed hand was in his hair. Clenching his teeth, he was forced to look into the golden irises of his new master.

"Juromaru, that is your name is it not?"

The hand let go of him and Juromaru fell to his knees. What a way to wake up. With the barest of movement, he nodded at the Taiyoukai's question when a growl came from above him.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "You will serve me, youkai. I know your intelligence is above your former master's and I am going to exploit it." His sharp gaze caught the tensing of muscles at the mention of the disgusting hanyou. _'So…I was right in my assumption.'_ His eyes never left the youkai as he continued. "For the time being, the shackles shall remain on you until I deem it fit to remove them and begin your service. If you, for any reason whatsoever, attempt to injure me or any others under me I shall not hesitate in ending your life. Understood?"

No response.

The Taiyoukai growled and grabbed Juromaru by the throat, effortlessly raising him a good six inches from the ground given the height difference.

"Understood?"

Blue eyes locked onto his own gaze before Juromaru managed to incline his head ever so slightly. He was dropped once more and didn't attempt to get up again. His body screamed and this youkai was stronger then him, by getting up he would be showing defiance and truthfully, that was the last thing he wanted to do right at the moment. In submission, he craned his head so his neck was visible and open for the dog to attack if he so wished.

Sesshomaru mentally gave the youkai some respect. To understand one's place meant to accept it. Juromaru was used to being underneath people, it was obvious and the Taiyoukai was almost fiercely determined to prove the difference between Naraku and himself. It unnerved the Taiyoukai but for the moment, he was fine with Juromaru thinking his fate would end up being shackled to a bed for the time being. In truth, Sesshomaru had plans for this youkai once he trained him. Juromaru would make an excellent ally to him and the West if all went according to plan.

A thought crossed his mind then as he gazed at the bridle. "Are you able to speak?"

Juromaru rose to his elbow before shaking his head, keeping his eyes downcast.

When the Taiyoukai moved, Juromaru almost ran but forced himself to stay, disregarding his instincts to flee. A claw slid up his cheek and in a swift movement, the heavy metal of the bridle fell to the ground with a muffled **thump**. He blinked and looked down at the item before raising his hand covering his mouth to prove it was really ground. The skin underneath his hand was raw and sore, but there. Sesshomaru was already different from Naraku and for once in as long as he could remember…Juromaru hoped for a better life.

"What is your decision, Juromaru?"

Again, blue eyes met his own through lavender bangs. Juromaru silently gave up as he held his wrists out to the Taiyoukai, who in turn, took the chain in his hand in acceptance. The agreement was settled, Juromaru would obey him.

…

Rin looked up and smiled when she heard footsteps. "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru."

Ah Uhn glanced back at his master. Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing, holding the chain at his side and allowing Juromaru to walk behind him, an act of trust on his part. Ah cocked his head at this but made no comment and Uhn just stared straight ahead. Jaken did his best not to stare, but wound up failing miserably.

Sesshomaru growled slightly at his vassal as he led Juromaru to the dragon. "You would do well to close your mouth, Jaken. One may question your intentions."

Jaken balked. Was his Lord actually…**_teasing_**…him? It didn't seem possible, though Rin giggled not seeing the pun of the joke but hearing the humor in the Lord's voice was enough to make her smile.

The Taiyoukai attached the heavy chain he held to Ah Uhn's saddle, giving the youkai a look. "Do not attempt to flee."

Juromaru hung his head in affirmative, his arms held at his sides. He watched as the human girl climbed on the mighty dragon before Sesshomaru began the trek. The Taiyoukai would return to his castle. Naraku was dead, at last, and now he could return and give his full attention on his lands. They were in desperate need of his council.

For a moment, Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at the youkai. _'He is beautiful, even I shall admit that.'_ Belittling himself for even thinking the thought, he turned back before anyone had time to see.

Rin smiled, looking at the shackled youkai walking beside her mount. Her Lord was a kind soul deep down. He deserved someone to make him happy. The idea of trying to get this person acquainted with her Lord was intriguing and she recalled a familiar term Kagome-chan had once taught her. Matchmaker. The girl grinned at the thought. Her master would be happy if it was the last thing she ever did.

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

End of Part 2

Zaleone: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FOR PART 1! I thought this story might be a flop, but you guys inspired me so here I am updating this thing! Yay! -does a really stupid dance-

Sesshomaru: Human, you are in need of mental help.

Zaleone: O.o; Is that supposed to be news?

Sesshomaru: Get on with it. Your other stories are in need of updates as well.

Zaleone: Oh, yeah. Right. Heh. O.O Anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed this part. Thank you so much guys! Until later! Ja ne! Review for me, okay? Thanks guys.

Many thanks to:

**WANTED:** As you all may or may not know, I write both heterosexual and yaoi (gay basically) fictions and I would like a beta with an open mind on most aspects that could help me and be like a friend that could get back to me within three days of my updates. I need it for this story as well as all my others. I happen to like writing and am thankful if someone is interested in this. My email address is offered in my profile and if you are interested, feel free to email me.


	3. Chapter 3

Zaleone: Wow. O.O It's been a while, hasn't it?

Sesshomaru: You really are an idiot.

Zaleone: You know, fluff, if you're going to insult somebody, don't repeat yourself.

Sesshomaru: -growls-

Zaleone: O.o; Uh, heh. Oops.

Sesshomaru: Get on with it.

Zaleone: Thanks to everyone and I'm sorry for the wait. Severe case of writer's block.

Read, enjoy and review.

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

**Recap:**

Rin smiled, looking at the shackled youkai walking beside her mount. Her Lord was a kind soul deep down. He deserved someone to make him happy. The idea of trying to get this person acquainted with her Lord was intriguing and she recalled a familiar term Kagome-chan had once taught her. Matchmaker. The girl grinned at the thought. Her master would be happy if it was the last thing she ever did.

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

An Unforeseen Complication

Part 3

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

Juromaru kept his head lowered, careful to not draw any attention to himself whatsoever. He was confused…no, that was an understatement. The youkai was downright baffled. What use was he to the Inu? Honestly. The reason Naraku had kept him alive, though he shuddered at the thought, didn't hold up with the Taiyoukai.

This…Inu, this Sesshomaru was not cruel; Juromaru could see it in his eyes easily. But neither was he kind. Blue eyes glanced up through violet hair towards the Taiyoukai's back. What was he supposed to think about this? At least around Naraku…he knew his place. Around Sesshomaru, he had no idea. The Taiyoukai had told him of his 'employment' in the Taisho household in the West, but not position. Furthermore, the Inu turned around and placed him trustingly by his ward as a test.

He sighed outwardly. He couldn't understand the Taiyoukai. At all.

Sesshomaru heard the sigh and glanced back over his shoulder; meeting the confused blue he had felt on his back for quite some time. He was deep in thought, that much was obvious, but he was also confused. The Taiyoukai mentally congratulated himself. If the youkai was confused, then he couldn't give him any trouble until Sesshomaru clarified a few more things.

The Taiyoukai stopped and glanced to his ward. "Rin, you are excused."

The girl smiled brightly. "Thank you, my Lord!"

After she had dismounted Ah Uhn, he gave his vassal a glare, sending the toad thing scurrying after the girl.

Juromaru wiped some of his hair from his face, the shackle around his wrist clinking as he did so and gaining him the attention of the Taiyoukai. He flinched slightly from the intense gaze and stepped back, lowering his head. Though a day had passed, the shackles still kept him from healing properly and he was in no condition to challenge his new master in the least.

Sesshomaru observed the silent youkai a moment, the wounds still fresh on the lean body. Uncrossing his arms, he walked up, seeing the tension in the body language of his recent 'possession'. He circled Juromaru a moment before stopping behind him and looking at his largest and likely the most painful of the youkai's injuries. A deep gash that was nearly as wide as half his hand traveled down the youkai's back. Though the wound had stopped bleeding, it was serious and would be infected by the time they reached his castle if left as it was. His eyes narrowed in concentration, as he looked upon it closer, his clawed hand reaching up to touch the slightly shaking shoulder.

Juromaru closed his eyes when he felt the ghost of a touch and had to suppress the urge to flee yet again. He didn't understand…what did the Taiyoukai **want**?

Sesshomaru's keen gaze was broken from the injury when a tremor went through the youkai and he glanced up only to see Juromaru's eyes closed tightly. Realizing what he was doing, the Taiyoukai took away his hand, saving the reason for exactly why he cared to be analyzed another day.

"Ah Uhn, lie down."

The two-headed dragon gave its master a questioning look but obeyed, pulling Juromaru's wrists together as the dragon did so.

"On your knees."

Juromaru nodded gravely and lowered himself to his knees, waiting and trying to prepare for anything. When he felt the Taiyoukai sit behind him, Juromaru looked back with curiosity in his eyes, though he was ignored as the Inu reached into the saddle of his mount and pulled out a couple bandaging rolls and a water-skin. Deciding to not offend him in the least, Juromaru forced himself to relax and looked straight ahead. Why curse a blessing when you received one?

Sesshomaru worked quickly and silently, years of practice on the battlefield aiding him in his task. He was rather impressed when Juromaru didn't do anything to resist nor did he even flinch when Sesshomaru cleaned the large gash.

He was unprepared when Juromaru suddenly leaned back against him, his hands going directly to the youkai's shoulders to brace the slight fall. One glance quickly told of his unconscious state and the Taiyoukai wasn't surprised. Exhaustion was apparent in his movements and state of mind, frankly he thought it would happen much sooner.

Sesshomaru's clawed hand hesitated before moving some of the lavender hair from the almost angelic face. However, he paused when he noticed his mount giving him odd looks. Growling under his breath, he easily shifted the youkai to lean against the dragon before standing once more.

Somewhere, deep within him…he knew then that he didn't regret saving this youkai with a single look at the peaceful face.

…

He slowly shifted awake, blue eyes opening but not really seeing anything in the dark room. Turning from his side to his back, Juromaru winced at the pressure on his wound but the soft mattress beneath him made the pain fade to a dull ache. _'Where am I?'_ Wincing, he slowly sat up though his eyes still couldn't focus on anything. The stiffness in his muscles and joints told him that he had been asleep for too long as he did so.

It was obviously nighttime, windows towards the side of the room let moonlight flicker in. The room was huge, though Juromaru, having poor sight in the dark, couldn't really make anything out.

"I see you're awake."

His head snapped to the side and met glowing amber. Fear suddenly rose within him at seeing his new master but he just lowered his head in response to the observation. However obvious it actually was.

Sesshomaru didn't waver his gaze from the youkai as he spoke. "I have removed your shackles under the condition that you behave. If you, in any way at all, threaten anyone within this castle I will return them to you. Understood?"

Realization dawned with memories and Juromaru looked at his bandaged wrists from underneath his hair. They were gone… Relief washed over him as he bowed his head once in understanding. This youkai had already given him something he could look forward to; perhaps the Inu truly wasn't as cruel as Naraku.

"Furthermore," Juromaru looked back to the Taiyoukai who stood and crossed his arms, towering over him. "You are now under my rule and will obey me. When your wounds heal, your training will begin."

Without another word, the Taiyoukai turned on his heel and left the massive room. Juromaru winced slightly as he heard the lock click shut and realized that although he had more freedom, he was still a prisoner here. He sighed slightly and leaned back against the headboard of the bed a moment, gazing down at his bandaged wrists. His hands closed slowly and he relished in the feeling that such a minor act had given him.

"You should eat."

He jumped violently at the voice and turned to a dark corner of the room. Blue eyes narrowed and focused on a younger looking youkai who stood with her head bowed to him. He blinked when she looked up at him and she gave him a warm smile.

"My name is Sakura, sir. Lord Sesshomaru saw fit to assign me to you for your needs."

Juromaru backed up slightly in his bed though the headboard made the movement a bit on the redundant side. His violet hair cascaded around his face as he lowered his own head, knowing that a single wrong move could cost him his life. It may have been a bit over cautious given the Taiyoukai's trust in him so far but the youkai wasn't going to take any chances.

"Sir?" The girl stepped forward. "No offense is to be meant of course, but you really should eat something."

Juromaru glanced up at her a moment before his eyes went to the side and spotted a tray of food on his nightstand. Why were his senses so dull? Disregarding the thought, though it greatly disturbed him, he sat up on his own and managed to hold down the wince as his wounds pulled slightly. Without the shackles around his wrists, his healing was kicking in though with his near starving state, it was taking much longer for his body to heal itself.

Sakura smiled at the youkai. "Perhaps you would like to bathe first?"

She was very pleased when the barest of nods was seen.

The youthful kitsune gestured to a door behind her. "Through that door are your private springs, sir. Lord Sesshomaru wanted to make sure you make good use of them."

Juromaru sighed quietly to himself. He really didn't feel like moving, though the idea of a hot bath was beginning to outweigh that notion very quickly. He turned and put his legs over the side of the bed, barely wincing as his body ached and practically screamed for him not to move. He jumped again when a slim arm wound around his waist and he was suddenly standing. He blinked and looked at the woman for some answer but she only smiled gently at him.

With the aid of the reserved kitsune, he made it to the rather large room where the springs were and he took a seat on the side rocks as Sakura set out a few oils and such for him.

"Lord Sesshomaru has requested that you dress properly from now on." Juromaru lowered his head slightly at the statement. The kitsune placed a simple set of clothes on the side of the spring before standing and bowing. "When you are finished, I shall tend to your wounds, sir."

He watched silently as she walked out, quietly shutting the door behind him. Shaking his head, he silently vowed that he wouldn't understand any of these people he was coming across…though even he had to admit it. He hadn't felt so close to actually being _happy_ in so long that it almost scared him. He liked the feeling.

After removing his clothes, the youkai slipped into the hot spring and breathed in the hot water, pleased when his sense of smell began coming back to him. He wasn't trained well and his abilities were foreign to even himself but he always had a knack of learning quickly and adapting faster then one could blink. It's what had saved him in that fight with that hanyou, Inuyasha. The younger half brother of his new master had been rather slow on the draw with that fang of his but between dodging that wolf and the sword, Juromaru had adapted to the new fighting style quickly and gave both of them a run for their money. In the end, only Kageromaru had perished while he had fled the scene.

Not even a week past, Naraku had captured him again.

He glanced down at his claws a moment. Would he ever be able to taste the thrill of a fight again? He had been created to fight and though he had an intelligent mind, he loved the thrill a battle provided. The adrenaline causing the blood to pump wildly throughout his body, eyes looking towards his opponent for a challenge. In truth, it was the most basic instinct of any youkai. Fight…win or loose, keep fighting.

Sighing slightly to himself, he sunk deeper in the soothing water and closed his eyes in a moment of bliss. His wounds cried out in protest from the hot water at first, though merely seconds later; the tense muscles beneath them began to unwind.

Juromaru sighed. The Taiyoukai was just confusing to him.

Glancing up, he looked at the oils a minute before sitting up in the water and hesitantly taking hold of it. He brought it to his nose and the scent of cinnamon assaulted his senses. Deciding to make use of it, he carefully washed his air and body, ignoring his wounds, before spreading the oil over his skin.

He lounged in the spring a few more moments before remembering that the kitsune was still waiting for him. As quick as he could, he climbed from the spring and dried himself off before slipping the black pants over his thin legs. They were quite big on him and hung on his hips but he didn't complain before slowly walking out of the door, the cool air of the bedroom making him wrap his arms around his torso.

"Better?"

Blue eyes glanced over at the kitsune, now easily seen through the dim candlelight in the room. Juromaru didn't answer and she seemed to accept it just fine.

"Come and sit down, sir. I'll redress your wounds."

The youkai forced his arms down to his sides before walking over and taking a seat on the bed again. The kitsune climbed up behind him and he jumped at the feel of her hands steadily starting to properly clean it. She made no protest on it and merely kept working, re-bandaging the gash. When she was done, she wiped her hands off and prepared to get off the bed.

However, she paused when her eyes caught a glimpse of another wound and she winced in sympathy. Directly above his left hip was a deep gash that looked to already be infected with the lack of treatment. Sighing, she rung out the cloth she used to clean his other wound and lightly started to clean it.

Juromaru's eyes widened dramatically at the light touch on his lower side and his mind blanked.

Crimson seeped into his eyes before he growled deeply and sent his claws flying, backhanding the kitsune roughly. She cried out in surprise and pain as his claws slashed through her throat and she landed on the ground harshly. He glared at her prone body, watching in a morbid fascination as she began clutching her throat to stop the bleeding, looking at him with confused eyes.

A door slammed down the hall and Juromaru blinked, shaking his head before the door to his room was unlocked and thrown open. His new master surveyed the situation quickly before glaring at him with enough malice that made Juromaru whimper and back up against the headboard.

Sesshomaru's own golden orbs fought to remain their normal color, crimson leaking into his irises as he glared at his new possession. "Do. Not. Move," each word was punctuated with a threat that Juromaru didn't even want to know.

Quickly, the youkai nodded and watched as the Taiyoukai quickly scooped the young kitsune into his arms and left the room, leaving the door wide open. Juromaru breathed deeply, hearing the fading footsteps of the Inu. His heartbeat picked up as he focused on the door and before he knew it, he was up and running in the opposite direction from the Taiyoukai. Juromaru's hair whipped around him as he ran without pause, corridors and stairways passing him in the blink of an eye. He couldn't stop; he knew the Inu would already know of his escape attempt.

Juromaru leapt down a flight of stairs and continued on throughout the castle. Minutes passed and he still didn't slow down.

He took a corner and was only aware of two things. A sudden flash of white was in front of him and an intense pain in his chest registered as he came to a sudden stop. Blue eyes lowered and he numbly registered the arm that disappeared into his stomach before looking back up, his vision starting to blur and catching deep crimson eyes.

A growl issued before the limb was pulled out and Juromaru coughed, tasting blood in his mouth before going to his knees and lowering his head. The pain faded away as did his thoughts before he felt himself fall to the floor. With a final look to the black boots now stained with his blood, he closed his eyes and succumbed to the pain.

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

End of Part 3

Zaleone: -dodges everything thrown- Don't think I wanna kill Juromaru! Honestly, he's just too tempting to hurt.

Juromaru: O.O

Sesshomaru: O.O You made me do it?

Zaleone: Heh, heh. Nice fluffy.

Sesshomaru: -brandishes Tokijin- Write the next chapter or you shall die, woman.

Zaleone: Eeep! -runs-

Many thanks to the following:

**WANTED:** As you all may or may not know, I write both heterosexual and yaoi (gay basically) fictions and I would like a beta with an open mind on most aspects that could help me and be like a friend that could get back to me within three days of my updates. I need it for this story as well as all my others. I happen to like writing and am thankful if someone is interested in this. My email address is offered in my profile and if you are interested, feel free to email me.


End file.
